


Rid Of Me

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Nick Cave - Fandom, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, PJ Harvey - Fandom
Genre: Breasts, Come Eating, F/M, Kissing, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Polly Jean gets the idea in her head that Nick is going to leave her. In the middle of the night she finds rope and a knife to cut with. She ties him up, and in the morning he wakes to find out he is tethered to the bed. Polly Jean has sex with him, and then has him eat his come from inside her. Afterwards, Nick talks Polly Jean into undoing the ropes, and she does.





	Rid Of Me

Polly Jean woke up after midnight, a deep dark feeling was plaguing her heart! 'Nick was leaving,' a voice screamed in her mind. 'He's leaving you and he's never ever coming back!' Polly Jean's heart nearly burst at the thought, and the first thing she could think of to do was to tie her love to the bed. After all, it would be for his own good, her own good. It would be for love.

Slipping out of bed in her white satin night dress, grateful that Nick was a heavy sleeper, she crept to the garage, and looked around. The naked light bulb cast shadows and light. In the corner, she found what she was looking for, and grabbed it, as well as a knife to cut the cord she was carrying.

Back up in room, Polly Jean turned on the bathroom light, giving her enough to see, but not enough to disturb her true love. Cutting a couple of nice lengths of cord, Polly Jean tethered each of Nick's wrists to the bed, and then discarded the knife and the rest of the cord. Back in bed, she snuggled up to Nick. She smiled knowing he couldn't leave her to her loneliness.

In the morning, Nick woke up to quite a shock, finding his arms tethered. He turned his head and called out Polly Jean's name, and she smiled. 

"Nick, you're awake, my darling! So wonderful to see your face on this beautiful day!" Polly Jean chirped happily. 

"Polly, why am I tied to the bed?" Nick asked, agitated. He needed to take a piss and he couldn't as he was!

"To keep you for safe keeping, of course. I had a feeling you might be leaving me, so I made sure that you couldn't" It seemed very simple in Polly Jean's mind, and not at all wrong.

"Well I need to have a piss something fierce, and if you don't help me, I'm pissing the bed!" Nick groaned.

She had not thought of that, no matter, she would find something for him to relieve himself in. She flew downstairs and found a large porcelain bowl, and brought it to Nick. He rolled his eyes but pissed in the vessel. Polly Jean then took it away, and dumped it in the toilet, problem solved!

"Polly, you've got to let me go!" shouted Nick.

She climbed back on the bed and sat on his hips, whispering, "Never!" in a dark and sinister tone. 

"You are never leaving me!" Polly Jean could feel Nick get hard through the sheets, and she pulled the sheet back. Look, even your prick wants to stay with me!" She smiled, her aroused folds becoming slick, her body making ready for Nick to enter him. 

"No, Polly, I'm not in the mood!" Nick cried, writhing on the bed.

"Your body says otherwise, and I want your hardness deep inside my wet little gash!" As she said this, she lifted up, and prepared Nick's prick like a sword, and impaled herself on it with a loud cry!

Moving forward, she pinned Nick to the bed by his shoulders and began to ride him like a wild stallion, screams and cries emanating from her as she felt such joy at being filled and the friction he offered.

Polly Jean moved down even further and begged her lover to lick and kiss the small breasts moving before him. Tongue out, he managed a few licks, but since he could not embrace her, he could not take one of her delicacies in his hands to lick, suckle and crush, like a small plum. This frustrated Polly Jean, and she gave him a good slap in the face!

"Augh!" Nick cried out, feeling her hand. "If you didn't have my wrists tethered, I could tend to your breasts!"

Instead, she focused on Nick's hard prick between her thighs and riding him so hard as to milk him.

"Lick my leg after this, our sticky desire!" Polly Jean grinned. She was grabbing her own breasts and pinching the nipples, as her voice began to rise higher as she got closer to orgasm! Nick, though not interested previously, was also about to empty himself into Polly Jean!

A few more thrusts and each was screaming in united passion that erupted through both of their bodies.

Afterwards, each was panting, and licking their dry lips. Polly Jean got off of Nick's cock, trying not to drip, and moved to sit on his mouth so he could taste how good they were mixed, their love batter dripping from Polly Jean's gash. Nick, sticking his tongue in, was making Polly Jean's desire rise once more, and soon she was coming again with a squeal. 

"Oh Jesus, Nick, only you can do what you do!" She slid off of his face, and kissed his sloppy mouth. 

"Let me go!" Nick whispered.

"Will you stay?" Polly Jean, whispered.

"Yes." Nick lied.

"Allright." Polly Jean got the knife, and cut the cords restraining Nick. Nick sat up and felt his wrists, and stretched his back. He would wait for the right time, and then he would leave the country. She didn't know the places he did in Australia.

"See, I'm still here." Nick assured Polly Jean.

'For now' He said in his mind.


End file.
